To achieve downsizing of a wireless device, a planar wireless device has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the wireless device of Patent Literature 1, a dipole antenna, a thin-film battery and an integrated circuit (IC) chip are mounted on a single film substrate. The thin-film battery supplies power to the IC chip and the IC chip operates the dipole antenna.